


Endlessly

by queen_egotist



Series: Symphony Stories [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, symphony soldier is my official soumako soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is special, a plain plaid shirt isn't enough for a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'ed. [aniprincess_13](aniprincess13.tumblr.com) [please beta if you have time♥ I still have matcha kitkat♥]  
>  **SouMako Week Day 4 - _Birthday_ / Families **  
> **  
> **  
> ♥Symphony Soldier [The Cab] is my official SouMako soundtrack!♥

It’s quite hard to think of the finest gift you can give to someone you adore. On his birthday, Makoto recorded a song for him. He even sang the same song the very next day. It was a rare present, in his opinion, so he wanted something rare and special for Makoto, too.

“Oi, Sousuke,” Rin interrupted, “you better choose or else you’ll just have to buy his favorite cake.”

Sousuke just stared the apparel in front of him, “This would totally suit him, but this is not what I’m looking for.”

“Just pick one. He would understand. Makoto will definitely love everything you give him,” Rin told his best friend, pushing the plaid purple shirt to him.

He sighed and took the shirt and asked a lady to wrap it up, “That’s the problem, he likes everything. I don’t have any idea.” Makoto was dear to him, so his present must be something exceptional too.

They went out of the shop and strolled to the direction of the station. Rin told him different things he can do for Makoto’s birthday, including naughty stuff. Sousuke would love to, but the thought was embarrassing.

“Or maybe we can buy a huge box that can fit you and have you mailed to him naked with only a bow tie on you,” suggested the redhead, leaning on a metal post in the train. “Imagine Makoto’s expression. That would be precious!”

Sousuke held onto the same metal post and replied, “I would do it if you and those nerds weren’t around. Hell! I would do a striptease if he asked.”

“There you go, buddy,” cackled Rin, earning a poke from his friend.

“That one would be unforgettable, but not special,” commented the younger man.

“We’ll never know. It’s Makoto, he can surprise us sometimes,” said the redhead.

The conversation went on until they reached Makoto’s apartment. In the end, he just bought something ordinary again. Rin told him that he was overthinking stuff and was too worried about it for his own good. Sousuke was like in debt, Makoto sang for him before. “A song, huh?” he thought, a light bulb flicked and he smiled.

They celebrated as usual. Nagisa and Momo were being loud as ever and Rei and Nitori trying to hush them. There was alcohol, so they took shots. Surprisingly, Rin’s tolerance was weak, so Haru decided to take him home, by the time the party ended. Sousuke stayed for the night as requested. Who was he to refuse his boyfriend?

“I like it a lot!” Makoto told the older as he looked at his reflection on the mirror, smiling as usual.

Sousuke went near him and wrapped his arms around the younger man, “Everything looks good on you,” Makoto pecked his cheeks in return. “I have another gift for you.”

“Huh?”

Sousuke inhaled deeply, burying his face on Makoto’s shoulders. “Here goes,” and started to sing a tune that overly familiar to Makoto.

_There's a shop down the street,_  
 _where they sell plastic rings,_  
 _for a quarter a piece, I swear it._  
 _Yeah, I know that it's cheap,_  
 _not like gold in your dreams,_  
 _but I hope that you'll still wear it._

_Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,_  
 _and my jeans may all be ripped._  
 _I'm not perfect, but I swear,_  
 _I'm perfect for you._

_..and there's no guarantee,_  
 _that this will be easy._  
 _It's not a miracle ya need, believe me._  
 _Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,_  
 _but I will love you endlessly._  
 _Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

“How did you know I love that song?” asked Makoto, turning around to wrap his around his boyfriend’s neck.

“I heard you singing it once or twice during rush hour,” answered the teal-eyed.

Flashing his smile, the brunette pressed his lips softly, “Thank you and uhm, can I request ‘Intoxicated’ as well?”

Sousuke snickered, as if he will deny a request from Makoto ever, “Anything you want, Makoto. Anything you want. ”


End file.
